pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zdarzenia zeszłego miesiąca
W zeszłym miesiącu głośno było na temat kilku dość niepokojących wydarzeń, mianowicie serii porwań, zabójstw, oraz masie ludzi donoszących o prześladowcach i zjawiskach, których nie potrafili wytłumaczyć. Ostatnio sprawa zaczyna cichnąć, chociaż wiele osób twierdzi, że zostało jeszcze wiele do zrobienia, by móc spać spokojnie. Z takimi osobami mam zaszczyt rozmawiać. (Przy stole w małym kwadratowym pokoju siedzą dwie osoby, młody, dobrze ubrany mężczyzna, oraz starsza kobieta, z twarzą, która wyraża niepokój) -Witam panią. -Dzień dobry. -Jak pani wie, przyszedłem porozmawiać na temat zdarzeń z ostatniego miesiąca, jeszcze raz przypominam, że rozmowa ta jest nagrywana i będzie emitowana przez radio, czy jest pani gotowa? -Tak, dziękuję, w takim razie o co chciałby pan zapytać? -Czy była pani świadkiem jednego z tych zdarzeń? -Osobiście-nie, ale moja świętej pamięci siostra owszem. -Moje najszczersze kondolencje. Przepraszam za takie pytanie, ale czy te zdarzenia były przyczyną śmierci pani siostry? -Niech pan nie przeprasza, i bądźmy na ty dobrze? Jestem Rebecca. -Robert. (Kobieta wygląda jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiała) Moja siostra popełniła samobójstwo, jednak wierzę, że miało to związek, z tymi zdarzeniami. Kilka dni przed śmiercią, zabarykadowała się w swoim pokoju. Sąsiedzi zaczęli się niepokoić jej nieobecnością, wie pan, jak to jest, małe miasteczko wszyscy się znają... no ale do tematu. Ktoś wezwał policję, weszli do jej domu, znaleźli ją. Była w fatalnym stanie psychicznym. Pocięła sobie nadgarstki, cały czas coś bredziła. Po paru godzinach od zabrania jej do psychologa czy tam psychiarty, nie wiem, podcięła sobie żyły w toalecie, zabijając się. (Kobieta wzdycha) -Bardzo mi przykro. Chciałbym wiedzieć Rebecco, gdzie pracowała twoja siostra? -Była hirurgiem. Dojeżdżała do pracy. (...) (Dom można by nazwać luksusowym, jednak mieszkający w niej mężczyzna żyje tu całkiem sam. Dziennikarz szybko się z nim przywitał, po czym od razu przeszli do tematu) -W takim razie co może mi pan powiedzieć na temat tych zdarzeń? -Myślę, że niewiele, chociaż owszem, byłem świadkiem jednego z nich, i szczerze mówiąc, oddał bym wszytsko by tylko móc wyczyścić pamięć. Rozumie pan? Takie wspomnienia wracają co noc, przy każdej możliwej okazji, nie można zjeść spokojnie kolacji, bo to wciąż wraca. Myślę, że jeśli nawet zamkną sprawę, na amen, to ja wciąż nie będę spokojny. Cóż, bywa, pewnie nie jestem jedyny. No, ale wracając do samego zdarzenia. Miałem wtedy urlop, to miał być spokojny wyjazd z żoną. Tydzień nad morzem z dala od całego stresu. Już pierwszego dnia wiedziałem, że dzieje się coś złego. To znaczy, wtedy nazywałem to raczej niepokojącym. Obok naszego hotelu, był szpital, ale zamknięty. Nie wiem czemu. Pytałem, ale ludzie wiedzieli tyle co ja. Wtedy, tego pierwszego dnia, wracaliśmy z żoną ze spaceru, już wieczorem, spojrzałem w stronę szpital, i jestem pewien, że w ciemności poruszała się czwórka ludzi. A dokładniej trójka, ale wtedy nie znałem szczegółów. Jedna osoba wyglądała jakby krzyczała na resztę, a pozostała dwójka trzymała tego czwartego na smyczy! Niesamowicie się szarpał, chciał im uciec. Kto by chciał być trzymany na smyczy? Od razu pokazałem to żonie, i zadzwoniliśmy na policje. Szybko dostaliśmy odpowiedź: Nikogo tam nie było, a nam się zdawało, że niby podwójne, przewidzenie czy jak? Staraliśmy się zapomnieć, wierzyć, że nam się wydawało.-wzdycha- Minęły dwa dni. Teoretycznie spokojne. Myślałem, że już po wszytskim, ale jak to zwykle bywa w takich momentach musiało być inaczej. Byliśmy w restauracji, kelnerka przyjmowała zamówienie, kiedy coś zbiło olbrzymie okno za nami, i z jakby... przytłumionym wrzaskiem przebiegło przez całą restauracje, przewracając stoliki i wpadając na ludzi. Ktoś próbował to zatrzymać, złapał to za ramię, stworzenie szybko obrociło się i rozcieło temu facetowi całą twarz, no posiatkował go! Nawet nie wiem czym, tak bardzo chcę wierzyć, że to nie były pazury. Oczywiście policja, cała akcja, wszyscy grają jak trzeba, przesłuchania nawet były. I co? Szaleńca pojmano. Jest już w zakładzie psychiatrycznym, a jak ktoś chce dowodów to sprawa nieudostępniona dla nieupowaźnionych. Żona chciała wracać, nalegałem byśmy jeszcze zostali. Już będzie dobrze, mówiłem. Boże przebacz, jak bardzo się myliłem. To było otatniego dnia. Ona poczuła się nienajlepiej, powiedziała, że poleży w łóżku, kazała mi się przejść, żebym tak nie siedział bezczynnie. Nic mi nie jest Mówiła. No to ruszyłem. Łaziłem bez celu dość długo, ostatecznie wylądowałem przed szpitalem, drzwi były uchylone. Ciekawość wygrała, zapukałem, zajrzałem, wszedłem. Na zewnątrz nie było jeszcze ciemno, ale przysięgam po wejściu tam miałem wrażenie jakby nagle zapadła noc. Nigdy nie lubiłem szpitali, ale to była przesada. Stare drewniane drzwi, wszystko brudno-białe, obdrapane ściany, i nie chodzi o to, że odpadał tynk, tam były ślady pazurów. -bierze głęboki oddech, i tłumi przypływające emocje- Wszędzie. Gdzie nie spojrzec pazury. Szedłem wzdłóż korytarza, kiedy zobaczyłem świerzą krew na podłodze zwymiotowałem, i jak najszybciej wybiegłem stamtąd, w biegu słyszałem coś za mną, jakby chrząkanie, kichanie, plucie...warczenie. Lepiej nie wiedzieć. Kiedy nareszcie zobaczyłem światło słoneczne, zdałem sobie sprawe, że czekała tam na mnie policja. No to mam problem myślałem. Jednak oni nie zachowywali się normalnie, byli ze mną na ty, zabrali mnie do wozu, czekała tam moja żona, byłem w totalnym szoku. Mówili przyciszonym głosem, pytali co widziełem, co słyszałem, żona złapała mnie za rękę i kazała im zaufać. Więc wszystko opowiedziałem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie ruszyliśmy z miejsca. Powiedzieli tylko, żebym zachował to dla siebie, i żebym czym prędzej uciekał z tego chorego miasta. Tak powiedział. Z żoną szybko spakowaliśmy wszystkie rzeczy, chcieliśmy wyjechać, wtedy zapytałem czemu tak bardzo ufała tym policjantom? Złapała mnie za rękę, spojrzała na mnie smutnym wzrokiem i powiedziała: Posłuchaj... pokażę ci coś. Nie będę tego dłużej ukrywać bo nie wytrzymam.'' Wyszliśmy na hotelowy korytarz, weszliśmy do windy, jechaliśmy na najniższe piętro. Dzieje się coś złego. Ci policjanci, to moi współpracownicy. Nie miało to dla mnie sensu, bo przecież moja żona jest lekarką. Odkryliśmy peiwen ''syf, więc próbowali nas uciszyć, wszyscy którzy wiedzą co się dzieje współpracują by temu zapobiec, nie będę ci tłumaczyć szczegółów, zaraz wszytsko zrozumiesz.'' Wysiedliśmy z windy, znajdowaliśmy się w piwnicy, śmierdziało zgniłym mięsem, ściany były podrapane jak w szpitalu. Szliśmy w głab pomieszczenia, aż znów usłyszałem te dziwne dzwięki, i zobaczyłem to coś. Miało na szyji obroże, i było przyczepione do ściany łańcuchem, chodziło na czterech nogach w tą i spowrotem. Szaro-zielone, z obrzydliwym, okrągłym pyskiem, i tymi oczami, które były tak przenikliwe, patrzyła z nich inteligentna istota. To było chore. Wtedy chyba zemdlałem. Potem miałem amnezję, bo następne moje wspomnienie, to widok mojej żony z podciętymi żyłami, i kartką z napisem: Niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć. -długie milczenie- Czemu nie zrobiła tego wcześniej, skoro te rzeczy wiedziała już wcześniej...'' -Być może dowiedziała się czegoś jeszcze. (...) (Mały taras, przed drewnianym domkiem letniskowym, dokokoła tylko pola i lasy, dziennikarz spotyka się młodą, wyraźnie poddenerwowaną kobietą, siadają na dużej ławie) -Proszę pana, od razu powiem, że nie mam zamiaru lać wody, powiem, krótko i na temat: nasz świat zmierza w złym kierunku. Nie dość, że mamy na głowie to globalne ocieplenie, zanieczyszczenia, rządowe syfy, oraz wszechobecny kryzys, to jeszcze będą robić nam taki syf! Przecież to mógł być każdy! Tak więc jestem całkowicie za tym, aby rozkopywać sprawę i zniszczyć doszczętnie to całe iiip! No iiip jeszcze zombie brakuje... (...) (domek jednorodzinny, dziennikarz wysłychuje małej dziewczynki) -Powiedz mi proszę jak wyglądały te stworki? -One były caaałe białe, i nosiły podarte ubrania, trochę jak bezdomni, mieli takie dziwne kreski-pokazuje na swoim ciele gdzie, głowa, oko, ręka, biodro, stopa- i miały duże zęby, jak nasz Marcus-wskazuje na psa- Mama ciągle mówi, że dobrze, że mnie nie pogryzły. -ścisza głos, tak jakby przekazywała jakiś sekret- Ale mama niepotzrebnie się martwiła, one powiedziały, że nic mi nie zrobią. (...) (zakład psychiatryczny, jedyne co powtarza świadek, to: ludzie nie robią takich rzeczy, to niemożliwe. Zdanie wypowiada z odstępami 3 sekund.) (...) (miejski blok, małe mieszkanie, dziennikarz rozmawia z sędziwym staruszkiem w saloniku) -Wie pan co, to prawda co ludzie mówią, że te potwory są okropne, że zabijają, niszczą, są bezmyślnymi istotami siejącymi piekło gdzie się da, ale prawdą jest również to, że to ludzie tworzą potwory. (...) (Akademik, dziennikarz rozmawia z młodym brunetem) -To było okropne! Ta paskuda łaziła za mną cały czas. Nie dość, że nie mogłem się pozbierać po śmierci dziewczyny, to jeszcze jakiś potwór zaczął mnie prześladować. Chodziłem na policje, mówiłem znajomym. Ee stary olej to albo Potrzebujemy dowodów. Po prostu iiip ich to obchodziło. -W jaki sposób byłeś prześladowany? -No to coś cały czas za mną łaziło, już mówiłem, idę na spacer, i widzę to za krzakami, jadę autobusem a to biegnie w lesie przy drodze, po pewnym czasie nawet przywykłem, że łaziło po dachu akademiku. Nie szło spać, co chwilę; Tup, Tup, Tup. -Czemu przestało? -Załatwiłem stwora. Kiedy zabił kota mojej siostry. Wie pan, na wakacje pojechałem do domu, zobaczyć rodzinkę, a to coś za mną. No i musiało zgłodnieć, bo zeżarło kota. Widziałem jak to robi, wrzeszczałem, kazałem się temu wynosić, a to coś zaczęło skomleć. Nie uciekło tylko skuliło się i leżało. Przyczyłem od ojca strzelbę i stwór zarobił kulkę. -Możesz mi opisać wygląd tego stwora? -Miał jasną skóre, nosił różową obdartą bluzkę, i krótke brudne, krótkie spodenki, wyglądał komicznie, w połączeniu z tym obrzydliwym pyskiem, kły i te oczy, było w nich coś... dziwnego, wie pan, nie mam pojęcia czemu, ale byłem przekonany, że ten stwór to kobieta, hmm to było całkiem możliwe, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to o czym wszyscy teraz wie... -dłuższe milczenie, chłopakowi napływają łzy do oczu, cały zaczyna się trząść- O iiip... (Dwa dni później chłopak popełnił samobójstwo) (...) (Dom pani Marlowskiej-pani patomorfolog) -Podobno wie pani co stało się na prawdę, niech mi pani opowie. -Zaczęłam dostawać do przebadania coraz dziwniejsze zwłoki, najpierw byli to ludzie o niezwykle zdeformowanych kończynach lub wydłużonych stawach skokowych. Przyczyną śmierci zawsze było zatrucie chemikaliami, lub przedawkowanie leków. Zawsze udawało się rozpozanawać te osoby, dziwne było to, że przed śmiercią nigdy nie wykryto u nich żadnych chorób, które mogłyby doporowadzić do zdeformowań. -wzdycha- Potem zwłoki coraz mniej przypominały ludzi. Zapytasz pewnie kto je przywoził, a więc byli to ludzie, którzy odktyli tajemnicę tych wszytskich zdarzeń, ale byli zbyt słabi by cokolwiek zdziałać. Miałam dowiadywać się przyczyn zgonu, oraz ogólnie wszystkiego co mogłam na ich temat, dostając do dyspozycji jedynie zwłoki. Ci ludzie powiedzieli mi co wiedzieli i co przypuszczali. -A co to dokładnie było. -Czy mamy pewność, że nie zostane w żaden sposób uciszona po upublicznieniu tych informacji? -Absolutą. --wzdycha- Cóż, nie mam nic do stracenia. -uśmiecha się- Mówiąc prosto z mostu, powiedzieli mi, że te stwory, to ludzie poddani brutalnym eksperymentom naukowym. -dłuższe milczenie- Wie pan, kolejny syf, taki jak MK-Ultra, czy BLUEBIRD, tylko, że jeszcze gorszy. To były tylko przypuszczenia, modliłam się by nie mieli racji, ale dowody mówiły same za siebie. Te zwłoki... mówiąc prostym językiem to było po prostu pomieszanie DNA człowieka, oraz jakiegoś sztucznie wytworzonego DNA, tak jakby z pomieszania kilku zwierząt. Doszłyśmy do tego razem z moją koleżaną-genetykiem. To było... to jest po prostu chore. (...) (Wypowiedzi losowych spotkanych osób, pytanie do wszytskich brzmi: Co pan/pani sądzi o zdarzeniach z poprzedniego miesiąca i czy może to pan/pani jakoś skomentować?) -Ja tam nic nie wiem, idź pan z tym mikrofonem! -Sądze tylko, że to nic nadzwyczajnego, ludzie umierają w taki czy inny sposób, i nie mam pojęcia co tym dzieciakom się ubzdurało w głowach by opowiadać bajki o jakichś mutantach. -Sądzę, że nalerzy iiiiiip z tego kraju. -Jak dla mnie to jakaś głupota by roztrząsywać tą sprawę, było minęło. -Mi się tylko wydaję, że to jeszcze nie koniec i, że nie powinni tak szybko zamykać tej sprawy. -To się jeszcze powtórzy mówię panu, przecież nie wybili wszytskich potworów. (Wypowiedzi wtajemniczonych osób, pytanie do wszytskich brzmi: Proszę skomentować wydarzenia z ostatniego miesiąca.) -To chore, do czego ludzie potrafią się dopuścić. -Rozumiem tych wszytskich nieszczęśników, którzy jak to mówią: dowiedzieli się za dużo w złym czasie. -Wydaję mi się, że niestety nie mamy wpływu na to co będzie się działo dalej. Te świry będą kontynuować, tylko, że teraz lepiej się ukryją. -To się nie dzieje tylko u nas, o podobnych zdarzeniach jest głośno, na całym świecie. (Dziennikarz i młoda kobieta stoją naprzeciwko wejścia do bunkru) -Pokażę panu, efek pracy mózgów XXI wieku, wchodzi tam pan na własną odpowiedzialność. -Dobrze, już zostałem ostrzeżony. (Wchodzą do bunkru, schodami w dół, schodząc coraz niżej, coraz bardziej wyczówalny jest odór potu i stęchlizny, znajdują się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, kobieta zapala światło, na środku pomieszczenia, na krześle, siedzi w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, przedziwna kreatura z białą jak kreda skórą, ma owalną głowę, trochę większą od ludzkiej, z szerokimi ustami, bez warg, wypełnionymi zaciśniętymi kłami, nie posiada oczu, głowa ma wiele szwów, na całej swojej powierzchni. Kształt ciała przypomina ludzki, stworzenie cicho warczy, od czasu do czasu, rzuca nim silny wstrząs, jakby budził się z koszmaru, ale potem ponownie zasypiał. Kobieta wyłącza światło i oboje wychodzą.) -Trzymamy go tu jako dowód, jednak czekaliśmy na odpowiedni moment by wypuścić tajemnice na światło dzienne. Nie wiemy komu ufać, każdy może być w to zamieszany, a cała sprawa może być na światową skalę, myślę, że potrzeba więcej ludzi jak pan, trzeba to pokazać. Potrzebujemy pomocy Czwartej Władzy. (Wypowiedzi wtajemniczonych osób, pytanie do wszytskich brzmi: Czego boicie się teraz najbardziej?) -Że to się powtórzy. -Boję się o rodzinę, przecież jeśli te eksperymenty wciąż trwają to.. to, no przecież wie pan! Oni brali cywili! To mógłbyć każdy! -Boję się, że to trafi na mnie. -Boję się, że dowiem się czegoś więcej, że popełnie samobójstwo. -Ja już się nie boję, jest mi jedynie bardzo szkoda tych biednych ludzi, którzy...ahh szkoda gadać. -Boję się... nie ja jestem pewien, że to nie koniec, to wciąż trwa. Ta sprawa nie jest zamknięta! -Boję się, że one wcale nie były potworami. -O tu mnie pani zaciekawiła. Przecież wiadomo, że to byli ludzie. -Tak, ale wszyscy mówią, że oni już są jakby martwi, że działają w nich tylko zwierzęce instynkty, ja się boję, że może jednak tak nie jest, że oni wciąż są wszystkiego świadomi. -milczenie- Niech sobie pan wyobraź, taki ból, to cierpienie jakie musieli przeżywać. -ścisza głos- Boże to może być każdy... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Miej Kategoria:Legendy miejskie